The Mystrey of Cleos Ring
by vlad.jones.12
Summary: sibuna gang is back with a new mystery new friends and new enemies nina returns and tells fabian why she came back later twins dani ad drew arive there is also an evil queen named regina she knows about sibuna and there mystrery
1. Chapter 1

part 1 trudy:welcome back eddie how was ur summer. eddie:it was :hi guys so trudy wheres the pb cookies. tudy:oh alfie somethings never :whuts up :is fabes back yet i missed him . mick surprise im back,patricia ,alfie and joy run over to great him amber: whats up guy... mick what a surpise this is *drops bags and runs over to him* kt:well this is quite the reunion. willow:whos the cute blonde :hi every one i have some news i gotta tell u. jerome:mara it looks as if ur news can wait. outside a cab pulls up to the house fabian is sitting outside wating to see who is in the cab. so the cab pulls up thedoor opens and fabian is so omg nina ur back i hougt the chosen one and osiran could be to :well ill find a way i couldn't be away from u for another whole year so wher is every 1. fabian:in side boy would they be happy to see u. nina :fabian we need to talk theres another reason i cameback this happens next find out in part 2 


	2. Chapter 2'1

last time evreyone one returned even mick and nina mara had some news for every 1 and nina had 2 reasons for comming back 1 is to be with fabian the other ull find out right :whats the reason :*gets pice of paper out to show fabian * this is the reason .fabian:cleos ring hidden some where in anubis house nina do u know what this : no fabian i have no a cab pulls up to the :wonder whos in the cab i didnt know we were getting a new the door to cab opens and 2 ppl get out a boy and a girl bother and sister prehaps well just keep :who are :i have no clue lets go inside and and say hi to the others.*they go inside*amber:omg nina ur ,alfie,eddie,mick:ninas back *all run over to give her a :idnt know nina was coming back then again idint know about the troublesome twins coming here and the others:*look confused *joy:patricia do u know these 2. patrica: unfortanatly yes the lyle twins. 


	3. Chapter 2'2

Dani and Drew we met over the summer an d they are trouble thats why i call em the troublesome twins joy:well they seem nice patricia:nice yea right there nothing but trouble mara:guys can i tell u my news. amber:go ahed mara tell us. mara: i got a scholorship to an awsome school and im thnking about going. nina:thats great mara u should deffenitly go. mara:thanks nina are the rest of u souportive of me : u know i am .the :ill miss u guys so much bye all *gets in cab and leaves* eddie:nina,amber,patricia,fabian,alfie,a nd kt sibuna meetin my room k. nina,amber,patricia,fabian,alfie,and kt:ok.*sibuna meeting* nina:ok guys i came back cus of this. kt:cleo ring hiddin some were in anubis house well we better sart looking. eddie:kt not so fast we gotta takl this as sibuna :eddies right this is the mystery of cleos ring we cant just dive right on in . amber:its hidden somewhere in the house but there would probs be tasks we have to go throuh. 


	4. Chapter 2'3

afie: why is it always we have taskds cant we just find the objecct .kt :alfie i on tink its that easy .In drews room dani:bro can i talk to :shure thing :i like eddie but he seems to have a :well thats kinda of a :what should i :idk but dont feel bad. mewile in the living room willow:squee i found :yea hes standing right :miss jenks whats that filthy animal doing :i honastly dont know well get rid of it or i will btw its 10 oclock u have 5 mins pricily than i shall want to hear a pin :yes :GET OUT .jerome:im :yikes ill go ight away sir,joy:whats victor mad :victor the :yea joy:ok we better get him out b4 victor gets really :agreed 


	5. Chapter 2'4

The next day at school cat:hey im cat and this is my brother :hey ppl alfie:hi im alfie this is amber,willow,kt,nina,mick,eddie,jerome,joy,dani,drew,fabian,and :hey in the class room mrs king walks in mrs king:hey im ur new teacher mrs king any one elss new like ,troy ,dani and drew all raise there king:plz introduce :hi im :hi im :hi im :hiim king:welcome all today we will be lernig about :cleopatra hey we have to find her :what was that miss :no usaid u have to find cleopatras :no i didnt. cat:ya :girls letsnot :were not :sounds like u :amber can we talk in privet its about u know :ok. in the studentlounge. nina:ok u all know why were here. amber:yea to talk aboutcleos :so we know its somewhere in the :but we dont know :thats why we need to look for it i sugest we 


	6. Chapter 2'5

start with them :what about the :attic what :the attic which is a spare room :nina,yacker,amber,fabian and i will chek the tunnels alfie u and kt serch the attic. alfie:ok lets hed back to the house and start looking. find out what happens next in part 3 


	7. Chapter 3'1

Part 3 Dani's POV I mean I like 's takn by Patricia,ugh.I don't want to know,I must get him. *Mean while Cat is in Drew's room* Drew-"Cat,I want to tell u something".Cat-"I want to tell u something too".Drew-"U go first".Cat-"I know it might sound a little crazy,What I want to say Is this whole time I've been liking u".Drew-"I want to say That too".*They kiss* *The next day**Dani sit next to Eddie during breakfast*Patricia-"That's my place"!Dani-"Find another one!"*Patricia grabs a jug of syrup,Pour it to Dani*Dani-"My clothes!My hair!"*Ran away and cry* Eddie-"Dani,Wait"! Patricia's POV Ugh,He told me that he love me,But now time when a newbie come our relationship is...I mean KT and Sophia. *In Dani's room* Eddie-"Dani,Are you ok"?*Dani stops crying and starting to laugh*Dani-"This part of my plan".Eddie-"What do you mean"?Dani-"I know that Patricia will pour the syrup on me".*Dani tries to kiss Eddie**Patricia comes in*Patricia-"Weasel"!Eddie-"Yacker,wait!"*Eddie run away*mean while 


	8. Chapter 3'2

in Patricia's room,Eddie keeps knocking*.Eddie-"Yacker,open the door" patriacia oppens the door patricia:what do u want :amber,nina and fabian are waiting for us to search the :lets go than and im kinda mad at u. :uk :lets just go meanwile in the attic Alfie:nothing kt u find :nope its not here so it must be in the :ok lets meeet up with the :why were u 2 in the :we wer looking for somthig but it wasnt :what was :non ya. Dani:please tell :fine were looking for cleos :so did you find be continued 


	9. Chapter 4'1

part 4 dani:so were ugoing :to the celler o meet our friends they think its down :cam i come with u :i guess it wont hurt to let u tag 3 of them head to he cellerdrew :why u 3 standing by the celler door is there something of intrestdown :yes its a ring .drew:aring that be the pefrct git for cat. mean while in a castel in some far away :so those brats are looking for cleos ring well they wont find :um ur wickedness the phone is :well go and awnser :yes right away.*picks up the phone * hello. troy *on phone* is regina :hang wikedness troy is on the phone .reingna:well give the phone u goblin *takes phone*hello troy hows it going .troy:well this nina,eddie,kt,amber,fabiam,paticia and alfie are looking for cleos :are they now . troy:yea. regina:well then looks like i have to get trick that house mother into getting a new job and i get the job :good luck with that bye. 


	10. Chapter 4'2

Ragina:goblin wheres my suit case. servent:ill go fechit ur :goodgoblin u do someing without being asked for once. mea while back aat anubis .joy:trudy whats :i just got this letter it says i been offerd a job else whre an dont wanna take :lets see that letter. the letter trudy got said ddear trudy u hae been off sa job as house mother at hathor house there house mother :plz tudy stay :i think i gotta go ill miss u all. menwhile in frobshers study. eddie/:ok we welcome ou 2 ne w membersnto sibuna dani and drew do u swere to keep the secrts of sibuna and protectem along with ur fellow club and :ur now offically sibanas. all covver right and say :ok guys lets start looking for the ring*necalceglows* amber:nina ur locket s :thers a secret door we nver noticed b4 and looks like my locet opens it. men while back up sairs willow:bye trudy we will miss :ill miss u guys 2. to be continued 


	11. Chapter 4'3

Regina :hello im ur new house :great its the wicked witch of the :willow that not :what she looks like the wicked witch of the :and u look like a brat .willow:hey im no :willow im shure shes :no i mean it. in frobishers study eddie:shoul we see where this :why :i agree lets go nina:guys :nina what is :i got a text from willow saing trudys leving and the new house mother is the wicked witch of the west im not going qustion it im sure this can wait we shold go say goodbye to :ninas rightguys if trudys leving we should say good bye to gose :well my cabs here ill miss u :well miss u 2 :ok guys we should welcome regina nicely .willow :ok im sorry regina i was rude to u :urstill a :willow dont .jerome:wow this lady is not :i agree :willow babe lets ake a deep beath and for get 


	12. Chapter 4'4

willow :ok *taes a deep breath*.regina :calling all brats its dinner :did she :yes dani she :that witch .willow:i told ya guys she was a :wills were sorry we idnt :yea willow really sorry. of at isis house.*phon rings*house mother:hello. regina on phone:is troy mother:yes he is may ask whos on phone:its his mother :ok hang on *puts phone down*troy ur mother is on the :ok*picks up the phone*hi mom i miss u on phone:idot im not ur mother it was a trick to let that stupid lady talk to u jezz is every body at isis house :im not hold up did u just call me on phone:yes i did. troy:hurt on phone:get over it. now for the reason im calling i need u to get the m sibuna brats to trust u so thell tell u every thing then thet cept u in there group u t ak th ring wen they find it and give it to me .troy:wow thats 1 heck of plan u got there um by mom cat says hi 


	13. Chapter 4'5

Cat:what did mom :she said she loves and misses us i gotta go be back soon*leves for anubis house* back at anubis house nina:somethings not right about thst :ik willow and everyone else thinks shes a witch.*doorbell rings* regina:hello troy u must be here to see :you can say :i think shes in the living room lets go look. *troy and regina go to the livingroom*regina:ok troy lets talk about the :ok i get them sibunas to trust :yes.*nina walks by* nina: what are u talking and regina: :ok men while in fabians room nina comes barging :fabian i gota tell u :what is it :i have a feeling regina wants the ring and troy is her heper monkey we must tell the : ok eddie go get the others tellm them sibuna meeting here :ok.a few mins :whats this :fabian eddie and i think regina wants the ring and troy is helping her sorry :idont belive u my bf is not working 


	14. Chapter 4'6

for that witch.*leves all upset*kt: amber :so regina is evil and wants the rig and troy and cat are her :noway cats not working for evil ik shes :drew we didnt sayanything about what happens next find out in part 5 


	15. Chapter 5'1

part 5.1 Later the door bell :*awnsers the door* hello can i help at the door:yes is this the house of :yes it is may i ask who u are and what ur doing at the door:my name is mindy rutter and im looking for my brother :there is no one here by that *walks by* im fabian mindy what brings u :i got aceppted into this school and they told me to go to anubis house and i was like cool id be staying in the same house with my :whos that mean :thats regina our house :fabian we got a... why hello im nina and u :im mindy and what u got to :ok dont tell be con 


End file.
